Raindrops on Autumn Husk and Moondrops Wing/Story04
Yuu: (The smell of yesterday's flower has completely disappeared. ...It's the smell of rain and soil.) :Yuu: (......) :Yuu: (That's it. There wasn't any smell on me.) :Yuu: (There was a small bottle on the plate at the dining hall. Nectar was in it) :Yuu: (But, I didn't smell anything. For each plate passed to the other girls, one bottle like that was included) :Yuu: (I wonder, what kind of nectar was that? I wasn't given one. Is it because I'm an outsider, or is there any other reason?) :Yuu: (This is a special town, as the people in Ardeut said. I can't tell the reason but, there is a barrier that keeps the monsters away) :Yuu: Anyway now, I have to look for Feuille. :Kiiri: Feuille? :Yuu: Uwah!? :Kiiri: This is the second time. :Yuu: Kiiri... You are also here Mail Bug Office as well :Kiiri: I'm always here you know. :Yuu: Always? Do you also wait for a letter from someone? :Kiiri: Who knows. :Kiiri: Now that you mention it, the reply won't come any time soon you see. Considering the speed of that insect, even if a reply come, it'll be after tomorrow. :Yuu: Is that so? :Kiiri: Hey, do you know Feuille? :Yuu: Eh? Uh. I meant I know, I'm not acquainted with her, but I'm looking for her. :Kiiri: Hm, why? :Yuu: Uh... A letter from that Feuille come to me. Such a message was written in it. :Kiiri: Certainly the writing of Feuille. This letter seems to be genuine. :Kiiri: But, I don't know. Why does she request a stranger to find her? :Yuu: Anyway, I don't know the reason why I was chosen. :Kiiri: Huh, well? :Yuu: Kiiri, Do you also know of Feuille? :Kiiri: Of course I know. Sometimes the four will gather. :Yuu: The four? :Kiiri: Étrager, Charme, Feuille, and me. :Yuu: I see, the 3 of you are friends. :Kiiri: Now, do you think so? Originally I'm not that close with Étrager. She kinds of attract everyone's attention, I knew it, but still. :Kiiri: What was the matter, by chance, About a month or so had passed since Feuille had spoken to us when the 3 gathered together, sometimes 4 of us gathered. :Yuu: Oh really... Étrager didn't tell me Kiiri Charme also know Feuille. :Kiiri: I want to keep it private. Since that one likes special things. :Yuu: Special? Is it because Feuille is the Moonlight Butterfly? :Kiiri: Moonlight Butterfly huh? I believe it. :Yuu: Kiiri, don't you believe Butterfly? :Kiiri: Now, whatever is fine. Either way, I understand at first glance. Étrager seems to like it. :Kiiri: Well... Now that person is gone. You can't find their signs anymore. The Moonlight Butterfly flew away, there is no real proof. :Yuu: ...... :Yuu: What is a Moonlight Butterfly? :Kiiri: Who are you looking for? Feuille? Or the Moonlight Butterfly? :Yuu: I look for Feuille but... :Kiiri: If that's the case, Feuille should be Feuille. I don't know what that person think more or less. :Yuu: ... :Kiiri: You were out last night, weren't you? :Yuu: Eh?... Did you see? :Kiiri: I saw everything. I won't tell anyone. :Yuu: Th-Thank you... :Kiiri: Be careful. Since you are also special. :Yuu: What should I be careful of... You are here, after all. :Yuu: You are... :Charmé: Good morning, you two. Do you meet up at this Mail Bug Office since morning? :Kiiri: I just happened to see him. :Yuu: Did Charmé come to the post office, too? :Charmé: No, I came here to meet you. :Yuu: Meet me? :Charmé: Yes, because I'm interested. Come to think of it, I heard you sent a letter yesterday? Has a reply arrived to you yet? :Yuu: It's not yet come, Perhaps it won't come back. :Charmé: Is that so? That's too bad... :Charmé: Hey, is it okay if we have breakfast together? I want to know more about you. :Yuu: It's fine but... :Kiiri: Then, I'll go first. :Yuu: Ah, Kiiri? :Charmé: Don't worry. Let's go slowly, instead of hurrying. You can't fly, can you?